


Why am I Wasting my Time With You?

by MiserableFlamango



Category: Video Blogging RPF, actuallyoddplan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boba, Delinquent Gavin, Detention, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Pokemon, and jay is fucking done, gavin is a fucking child, jay's just trying to get through high school, mature because I use some colorful language, stephen and hosuh are dating in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiserableFlamango/pseuds/MiserableFlamango
Summary: Jay Ko, a normal high schooler with shitty friends just trying to surviveGavin Ng, a loud, extravagant delinquent who's constantly getting into troubleWill the two of these totally different people come together to find they actually have a lot in common? probably yes
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Jay Ko/Gavin Ng
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. Day 1: Detention

**Author's Note:**

> is the fandom dead in the AO3 department? maybe, but this bitch is bored as hell so I dont give a shit

Jay Ko had a normal life. He went to high school, got good grades and made his parents proud; he had friends, although they weren't good per say, they were still friends nonetheless. He didn't do any after school activities, but he did have a part time job. He was quiet, smart, and hardworking, so how in the hell did he get stuck in detention.

Easy. He was framed.

One of his "friends" decided it would be a great idea to pull the fire alarm. Once confronted, he and the rest of his possy pinned the blame on Jay, and the principle, being the idiot that he is, believed them. So now he was stuck in detention for two weeks, which would be fine by him, if he wasn't stuck with a loudmouth delinquent.

The loudmouth in question was Gavin Ng, a known troublemaker throughout the school. It wasn't hard to miss him, his leather jacket adorned with buttons, pins, and patches stood out almost as much as his hair, a half shaved mop dyed electric blue. The reason he was here was because he decked another student in the face. Why he did it? Jay didn't know or care, he just wanted his time to be over so he could go home.

The two sat in silence as the teacher watched them, no sounds being made other than a ticking clock. After a few minutes, the teacher left to go to the bathroom. Jay just sighed and put his head on the desk, this was pure torture.

"So… what are ya in for?" A voice broke through the silence, Jay knew who it was and was hesitant to answer, as he didn't want to talk to the prick beside him, however he was bored and had nothing else to do.

"My buddies pulled the fire alarm and threw me under the bus." He answered, not looking in Gavin's direction.

"Damn, that sucks man."

"Yeah." 

Silence.

Gavin tapped the desk three times, "Welp, I'm out of here." He bent down to grab his bag, Jay finally looked at him.

"What? Where are you going?" Jay asked, watching as the other stood up and slung on his backpack.

"Home." He said nonchalantly. Jay quickly stood up.

"Nope. No you're not." He said walking over to the boy, who just stood in place. He was built like a barn, with broad shoulders, large torso, and big arms, he could easily knock Jay clear into next week, but that didn't stop him.

He gave Jay a questioning look, "And why is that?"

"Because if you leave, I'll get in more trouble." Jay stated, he was already having a bad day, he didn't need this on top of it. 

"Ok, and how is this my problem?"

"You still have to deal with me, we both have two weeks of this shit, and if I go down I won't hesitate to bring you down with me." Jay poked his chest for emphasis.

"Then why don't you come with me?"

"What?" Jay couldn't even fathom why this boy would extend such an invitation to him, after talking for only a few minutes.

"Well, this place is boring, we both have nothing better to do, and it's a Friday, we won't be punished until Monday and I doubt they'll remember."

Jay contemplated on his answer, he did make a compelling argument, but he needed a reason to say no.

"How would we leave?"

"There's a window right behind you."

"I don't have a ride home."

"I'll give you a ride."

All of his attempts had been shot down, making the temptation of leaving seem more and more tantalizing. After a few moments he spoke up.

"Ok, fine." Gavin just smirked in victory.

"I knew you'd come around." He jeered lightly as he walked to the window. Jay scoffed as he grabbed his stuff.

"Shut up." Gavin laughed as he got the window open. Jay walked up to Gavin, who motioned to the open window.

"Ladies first." 

"I'm instantly regretting my decision." Jay crawled through the window and got out with relative ease, other than his pants getting caught on a nearby bush. Gavin made it look like child's play, as he got out smoothly and gracefully, probably because he had done this shit before.

After closing the window, the two made their way to the parking lot, looking for his car. A minute or two later, Gavin came to the stark realization. "Stephen gave me a ride today."

Jay could not believe his ears, how did this idiot forget that detail. "Well, where is Stephen?" 

Gavin sighed in defeat, "At home."

"That's it I'm going back." Jay turned around, how could he have let this dumbass convince him to leave.

"Wait, wait," Gavin stopped him, "we're already here, we can't turn back now. We'll just find a bus."

Jay thought for a moment, if he went back, he would get in even more trouble. If he went with Gavin, he would be stuck with him for a while. He weighed his options carefully.

"Ok, sounds like a plan," Jay sighed, "how much money do you have?" 

Gavin fished his wallet out of his back pocket and opened it, "$20."

Jay did the same, "I have $5, but I have my card with me, so you pay for the bus since you have cash and I'll pay you back on Monday."

"Yes sir." Gavin smirked as the two put away their wallets and started walking.


	2. Day 1: After School

You would think that there would be a bus stop close to the school, but no, the city they lived in was so shit the only bus line was in the middle of town and the school was a few miles away. The two started their trek, making small talk along the way. Jay had to admit that Gavin was a lot less annoying than he seemed, but he still didn't really like the guy. 

20 minutes later, after complaints about teachers and a truck load of horrible jokes, the two made their way to the center of town, littered with stores and other small businesses. As they were looking around for the bus stop, Gavin let out a gasp that scared the shit out of Jay.

“What, what is it?” the blond asked, looking around to see what was wrong.

“Holy shit it’s my favorite boba place!” Gavin exclaimed, and at that moment Jay swore to all that was holy that he was going to kill this man.

“God, you’re such a child,” he muttered under his breath before speaking a bit more loudly, “that’s great dude, but we kinda have a bus to look for and-”

“I want boba.” Gavin demanded, he turned to look at Jay like a child would look at their parents after seeing a toy they wanted.

“Wh- no, we need to find the bus, you can come back later on your own time and get boba then.”

“Well I’m the one paying for the bus, so you need me to get home.” Gavin teased. Shit, he’s right. Jay looked up to see Gavin sporting a shit eating grin he wanted to slap so hard off his face, “I. Want. Boba.” the taller male demanded again, Jay could only sigh in defeat.

“Fine, I’ll get you your fucking boba,” Gavin let out a childish ‘yay’, making Jay pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance, “but afterwards we’re finding the damn bus, got it?”

“Loud and clear.” Gavin responded with a smirk. Jay rolled his eyes as the two of them headed to the shop.

\-----

The two were now sitting on the bus, quietly drinking the boba Jay paid for. Today has been one hell of a ride, and Jay was just thankful it was almost over. Key word: almost. As Gavin apparently can’t keep quiet for long.

“By the way, I never caught your name,” the blue haired boy turned to face the blond, “I’m Gavin.” he extended his hand.

Jay stared down at his hand for a few moments before taking it and shaking.

“Jay.”

The bus slowed to a stop, making Gavin look up before grabbing his bag, “Well Jay, it has been a pleasure. Thanks for the boba, see ya Monday.” the boy called out with a wave as he exited the bus, leaving Jay alone to sip his drink in quiet thought.


	3. Day 2: Detention

Monday rolled around, meaning that Jay and Gavin would have to endure another round of detention. Jay groaned at the thought, but he would get to see Gavin again, which would make it a lot less boring.

Wait. Was he actually excited to see this idiot? Jay shook his head, there’s no way in hell he’d ever actually want to hang out with that prick. At the end of the school day, Jay made his way to the classroom he was supposed to have detention in and took a seat at one of the desks. About 10 minutes later, Gavin strutted in and plopped down at another desk close to Jay.

“Any reason why you’re late, Mr.Ng?” the teacher asked with a dull voice, Gavin just shrugged his shoulders.

“Eh, ya know, I had shit to do.” he answered with a lazy grin, the teacher just sighed and went back to grading papers. In the meantime, Jay pulled out his wallet and passed a couple dollar bills to the nearby man. Gavin looked at him confused.

“Money for the bus.” Jay explained quickly, Gavin gave a small ‘oh’ as he remembered and took the money and stuffed it into his pocket. “Thank you again.” the blond muttered, Gavin gave a small chuckle,

“Hey, no worries, it’s the least I could do for a friend.” Gavin smiled as he spoke, but it was not his usual one full of attitude and defiance, this one felt kind, warm, genuine. It was a nice smile, but Jay pushed away his thoughts as he turned back to his work,

“We aren’t friends.” Jay said jokingly, receiving an exaggerated gasp from Gavin.

“Ouch, I’m hurt. You’ve wounded me.” he held his hands to his heart as keeled over in mock pain.

“Good. Suffer.” Jay responded, looking back at Gavin.

“Wow, Jay, I didn’t know you were into that.” Gavin teased, receiving an eyeroll and a punch in the arm from Jay,

“Shut up, dude.” the two laughed for a bit before quieting down, leaving Jay alone with his thoughts. Why were they getting along so well? It usually takes months for Jay to get to this level of joking with other people, and here Gavin managed to do it in two days. What the hell happened? What is it about this man that makes him so easy to talk to? These questions loomed around in the blond’s head, until he gave up a few moments later, pulling his DS out of his bag to distract himself. As he was playing, he felt a pair of eyes on him, he looked over and saw Gavin staring intently at the screen, watching him play. He looked back up at the blond when he saw he stopped playing.

“Whatch’ya playin?” Gavin asked innocently.

“Pokemon.” Jay answered, hearing a small hum from the other boy.

“Can I watch?” Gavin asked, Jay could have sworn he heard him hesitate, but he brushed it to the side for now.

“Sure.” Jay heard the boy scoot closer to him, and he accommodated by moving the game to be more in the middle of the two, where they sat in silence until it was time to leave.


	4. Day 3: Before School

Gavin strolled up to the school building, early for once in his life because his brother, Stephen, had to do something that morning, he honestly didn’t remember. He would’ve arrived later, but he really didn’t want to drive today, so now he’s here, in this shithole of a school walking his brother to class cause he’s got nothing better to do. As they walked down the hallway, Gavin couldn’t help but notice people staring at him, all the quiet whispers, wide eyes, and quick shuffles of escape. He just sighed and let a cold expression settle on his face, he knew his role, he was the “bad guy” and he was willing to play that part. As they were walking, Stephen nudged him in the arm,

“Dude, stop, you look like you’re constipated.” Stephen grinned as Gavin snorted and punched him in the arm.

“Shut up, man.”

“It’s true,” the two chuckled as they continued walking, reaching the chemistry lab. Oh, right, Stephen had to finish that lab. The two walked through the door to the classroom, being immediately greeted by Hosuh, who ran up and placed a kiss on Stephen’s cheek.

“Good morning you two,” Hosuh greeted, turning his attention to Gavin, “I’m surprised you’re here, I thought Gavin Ng only shows up during second period.” Gavin scoffed and rolled his eyes,

“Hush, I’m only here cause I got nothing better to do.” Gavin chuckled as he surveyed the room. The classroom itself was split into two parts, the classroom part filled with regular desks and the lab area in the back with lab tables and other equipment. As his eyes scanned the room, he noticed a familiar head of blond working alone at one of the lab tables, a grin spread across his face, it might not be a boring morning after all.

Gavin waltzed up to the table Jay was at, “Hey detention bud~” he called out, Jay turned to look at him, with a hilarious look of shocked disbelief splattered across his face,

“Oh no…” he muttered.

“Oh yes!” Gavin replied, slinging an arm around the blond’s shoulders to pull him into a side hug. Gavin didn’t notice how warm the older boy was until he let go, feeling the cold air hit his side. He missed it? Gavin didn’t really know how to describe it, other than it was nice. He brushed those stray thoughts aside.

“What the hell are you doing here,” Jay asked, “don’t you have someone to beat up or something?” Gavin just chuckled off the insult,

“What, can a man just chill in a science lab?” he asked nonchalantly as he leaned on the table; Jay raised an eyebrow, clearly not taking his bs. Gavin sighed, “My brother had to finish a lab and I decided to tag along.” he admitted.

“You have a brother?” the blond asked, genuine curiosity could be heard in his voice.

“Mmhm,” Gavin hummed before turning around to shout, “ayo Stephen!” to which said man looked up from an adjacent table; Gavin motioned him to come over.

“Jay, this is Stephen. Stephen, Jay” Gavin introduced the two, who gave awkward hellos then fell into a stiff silence before Stephen spoke up,

“So Jay,” Stephen started, breaking the silence, ”how’d you meet Gavin?” a simple question, but Gavin knew why he asked it. The younger male had always had a hard time with making friends, so it would be no surprise Stephen would want to know as much as possible.

“Oh uh… detention.” Jay answered shyly; even though Gavin couldn’t see his eyes, he could tell the blond was avoiding eye contact. It was weird seeing Jay act so closed off, especially after he was so bold with him just a few moments ago, Gavin hummed,

“Yep, Jay’s fucking wild man,” he loudly joked as he slapped Jay on the back, earning a yelp, “ya know he pulled the fire alarm last week.” Jay lightly pawed at him in defiance, a small smile appearing on his face,

“Don’t even start, you’re making me seem like a bad influence.” Jay giggled, causing an even brighter smile to bloom on Gavin’s face.

“What, it’s true,” he leaned closer to Stephen to whisper yell, “he also skipped detention with me.” Jay gasped as he playfully hit Gavin on the shoulder.

“Only cause you convinced me.” The fun was interrupted by the bell’s obnoxious ringing. Gavin grabbed his things, said his goodbyes, and made his way to class. As he was walking, he thought back to their escapade on Friday and how Jay had repaid him for the bus ticket, it was out of common courtesy, yes, but why Gavin still hung up over it, Jay even said he would pay him back. Maybe it was the thought of the blond keeping his promise that made Gavin smile inwardly to himself, and maybe it was the reason he stopped at the ATM before class.

**Author's Note:**

> just a heads up, I wrote this thing like months ago, so sorry if its shit


End file.
